


A Helping Hand

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, HP Next Gen Fest 2019, Harry Potter Next Generation, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Teddy is more than happy to help out his favourite 'Aunt and Uncle.'





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta for looking this over. I hope everyone enjoys.

“Aunt Hermione, what’s been going on with you?” Teddy asked, taking a seat on the sofa next to Hermione. He had sought her out after most of the younger kids headed outside to play Quidditch with Ron and Harry. Sunday at the Burrow was tradition, one that Teddy enjoyed participating in. Molly always made the best Sunday meals. 

She looked at him, arching her brow. “Teddy, I told you ages ago to stop calling me Aunt. I’m not your Aunt.”

He grinned. “Yeah, well, old habits die hard.”

She shook her head. “How have you been?”

“Fine, but I asked you a question first,” Teddy countered. Leaning back against the edge of the sofa, he made himself comfortable. 

“How can you tell something’s wrong?”

Teddy grinned. “I can see it in your pretty brown eyes.”

Hermione blushed. “I don’t think it’s something you can help with, Teddy.”

“Try me,” he countered.

Hermione let out a sigh. “Ron and I are in a rut,” she admitted quietly. “We want to spice things up, but,” she paused, “Merlin, I should not be telling you this.”

“Too late,” Teddy said cheekily. “I already know, so you might as well continue.”

“It’s nothing you can help with,” Hermione said, shaking her head. She stood to leave, but Teddy quickly reached out and grabbed her hand. She turned and looked at him in surprise.

“You’d be surprised, Hermione,” he said quickly, his eyes burning into hers.

“What are you saying, Teddy?” she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

“You know exactly what I’m saying.” He tightened his hold on her. “I’ve dreamt of this, Hermione… Please, let me help you both.”

“You’re too young,” Hermione quickly said. 

“I’m twenty, Hermione, not a little kid anymore.”

“I… I have to talk it over with Ron,” she deflected, looking away from him.

“Talk what over with me?” 

Turning, Teddy saw Ron enter the living room. He looked at them both before turning to Hermione. “What’s going on?”

“Teddy has offered to help,” Hermione said, looking at her husband. 

Ron looked at Teddy and grinned, a look of approval on his face. “He’ll do perfectly.”

“Ronald,” Hermione hissed, clearly not expecting him to be in agreement. “He’s practically family.”

“You won’t be my first threesome,” Teddy said quietly, looking between them both. “So, please don’t worry about corrupting me or anything.”

Ron chuckled. “I’m not worried about that.” He moved closer to so their conversation wouldn’t be overheard by anyone. “So, tell me, Teddy, how long have you had the hots for Hermione?”

She blushed, before chiding him, “_Ron_.”

“For years, but truth be told, I’ve got eyes for you too,” Teddy said, grinning. “So, I’m down.”

“Hermione?” Ron asked, looking at her.

“If you’re both sure,” she murmured quietly. 

“I think Teddy and I are in agreement,” Ron said. He moved close to Hermione and kissed her cheek before whispering something in her ear. She nodded before turning back to Teddy. 

“Saturday night at our place? Rose and Hugo will be back at Hogwarts by then.”

Teddy nodded. “I look forward to it.” With a wink at them both, he headed towards the kitchen so he could steal one of Molly’s chocolate chip cookies before dinner.

* * *

Teddy stood outside of Hermione and Ron’s small cottage, hands in his pocket. He was more than eager for tonight—it had been all he thought about during the week. 

Now that the day was here, he couldn’t contain his excitement. 

Knocking on the door, he waited for someone to open it. Sure enough, Ron opened it moments later. “Hey, Teddy,” he greeted, stepping aside to let Teddy in.

“Hey Ron,” Teddy said, licking his lips as he looked Ron over. The older wizard was fit from years of playing Quidditch professionally. 

“Hermione’s in the bedroom if you feel comfortable jumping right in,” Ron said, leading Teddy inside. “Or we can have a drink first.”

“No, I’m good to go,” Teddy said, grinning as he felt his cock grow hard. “I’ve been looking forward to this all week.”

“Us too,” Ron said before he reached out and grabbed Teddy, pulling him close. He kissed Teddy, who responded eagerly in return. Teddy gripped at Ron’s hair, moaning into the kiss.

Ron nipped at Teddy’s lower lip before pulling away. “Okay, let’s not keep Hermione waiting.”

They headed to the bedroom, where Hermione was waiting on the bed. She grinned with excitement as she saw the two wizards enter the room. 

“Come here, Teddy,” she murmured, gesturing him forward.

He quickly obliged, joining her on the bed. “Are you sure?” she asked one last time.

Teddy answered by kissing her, cupping her face lightly as his tongue devoured her mouth. Hermione arched up into him, moaning into the kiss.

Ron, not one to be left out, began to plant small kisses along the back of Hermione’s neck. He unclasped her bra and pulled the soft material away. His hands crept up her sides and moved to the front, cupping her now bare breasts.

Teddy ground his hips against Hermione’s lithe body, wanting to find release from the desire and lust pent up within him. He couldn’t wait to feel her wet, tight heat around his aching member.

Hermione groaned at the sensations. Teddy's hand had slipped between her legs, gently rubbing her clit as Ron's hands palmed at her breasts. Being between the two of them was almost too much… it was heaven.

Ron ran his fingers over her nipples, pinching them gently. Hermione gasped, her head rolling back. Ron took the opportunity to kiss the exposed side of her neck. He groaned in want.

Teddy, hearing Ron's groan, looked up. He smirked at the redhead before roughly gripping him by the hair. Pulling his head up, Teddy kissed Ron firmly. The two pressed closer together, trying to get a better angle to kiss.

Hermione writhed between them. “Please,” she panted, her voice full of desire. “I need to feel you both.”

“With pleasure,” Ron said, nibbling at her ear. His hand moved down her back, caressing her arse.

Teddy moved down on the bed, so her breasts were now in front of his face. He flicked his tongue over her nipple as his hands gripped at her waist. He slid his hand between her legs, and he elicited a small groan from her.

“She’s so wet,” Teddy murmured, running his finger up and down her slit.

“Is our tempting witch ready?” Ron asked, kissing Hermione’s shoulder.

Hermione squirmed between them. “Please,” she begged.

Ron gave her arse a firm slap. “On your knees then,” he commanded, his own cock hard with want.

She eagerly obeyed, getting on all fours. Teddy moved to the front of her, stroking his cock as he watched her with lust in his eyes.

“Merlin, she’s so fucking wet,” Ron murmured, from behind her. He rubbed his cock along her slit. Without warning, he pushed his cock deep inside her, earning a cry from Hermione. She whimpered with delight as he began to thrust into her.

Hermione, knowing that Teddy did not want to be left out, lowered her head to his cock. She wrapped her lips around his length, doing her best to pleasure him while Ron pounded into her from behind.

“Hermione,” Teddy murmured, tangling his hand into her wild curls as her mouth bobbed up and down. He closed his eyes, savouring the sensation of Hermione sucking his cock.

Ron gave her arse a squeeze, causing Hermione to moan. Teddy growled at the vibrations on his cock, his hips bucking, trying to find a rhythm with her mouth.

“Fuck,” Ron cursed, watching as Teddy got sucked off. "It's so hot watching her suck your cock." He increased his thrusts, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Teddy, sensing that the three of them were nearing their completions, pushed Hermione’s head away. Ron withdrew from her, causing Hermione to hiss in displeasure. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped her onto her back. She scooted back on the bed, knowing what was to come next. Her eyes flashed hungrily as she watched Teddy excitedly.

Teddy lowered his face between her legs. His tongue darted out, licking her from her arse all the way to her clit. One of his fingers slid inside of her, another digit joining moments later. "You taste fucking amazing." Teddy pleasured her, chuckling as her breathing became heavy and her eyes fluttered closed.

Ron stood behind Teddy, watching as his stroked his cock. Teddy shifted, so his arse was now in the air, bared to Ron. The older wizard whispered a lubricating spell, dipping his finger into Teddy’s arse, wriggling slightly to get past the tight ring of muscle.

Teddy moaned into Hermione, causing her to arch against the vibration. “Oh gods,” she whispered breathlessly.

“Ron, fuck me,” Teddy panted, lifting his head. He looked over his shoulder, silently pleading with Ron. Ron, unable to hold back any longer, buried himself inside of Teddy's arse.

“Yes!” Teddy cried, his hands reaching out for something to hold onto. He grasped at Hermione and attempted to pull her closer so he could anchor himself against her. Hermione scooted closer, her hand moving down to wrap around Teddy's cock. 

Ron gripped Teddy’s hips as he continued to thrust into him. The sight of his wife and Teddy beneath him was almost too much. He felt himself grow closer to completion.

“Hermione,” Teddy moaned. “Ron, please!” The feel of them both drove him into insanity. His cock twitched, and he came like he never has before, spilling his release all over Hermione’s hand. He cried out Ron’s name in pleasure.

Ron came with a cry, his back arching in pleasure. He thrust a few more times, riding out his orgasm until he collapsed onto the bed, panting. “Oh Merlin,” he panted, trying to catch his breath.

Teddy, while exhausted, resumed his place between Hermione’s legs. He knew she was close so it wouldn’t be long until she cried out his name. His mouth ravaged her, alternating between biting and licking at her clit.

Hermione moaned, her hands twisting into Teddy’s long hair. She tugged on it roughly, crying out his name.

Ron reached out, both of his hands coming to lie on her breasts. He roughly flicked both of her nipples, murmuring her name over and over.

She came with a start, crying out as she felt her orgasm wash over her. She cried out both of their names as if it were some sort of sacred prayer. “Teddy… Ron… Teddy… Ron.”

Eventually, she came down from her high. "Teddy," she murmured, grabbing at his body. She rolled them over, grinning as she rubbed herself on his cock. He was hard again in a moment as she teased him.

“This time, when you come, it’ll be because I’m riding your cock,” Hermione said, grinning. She slipped him inside of her, hissing at the feel of his cock.

“Shit,” Teddy grinned at the feel of her surrounding him. She wasted no time in moving herself up and down on his cock, her eyes closed in pleasure. Looking over, he saw that Ron was watching them, stroking his cock again. “Hard again, old man?” he teased.

Ron chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t have any trouble keeping up with you.”

Teddy licked his lips, looking at Ron’s cock. “Come here so I can touch you.”

Hermione reached down, pinching Teddy’s nipples suddenly. He let out a yelp, his cock throbbing inside of her at the jolt of pain. 

Reaching over, he grabbed Ron’s cock and found a way to stroke it as Hermione rode him. 

“Yes, that’s it,” Ron hissed, closing his eyes in pleasure. “Right there, Teddy.”

“Kiss me, Ron,” Hermione murmured, pausing her movements to lean over and kiss her husband. She groaned into the kiss, moaning when Teddy reached up with his free hand to tweak her nipple. 

Breaking the kiss, Ron teased her other nipple, watching as her eyes fluttered closed.

“I’m going to come,” Hermione moaned, resuming her movements on Teddy’s cock. She let out a cry as she came, riding him hard as her orgasm washed over her.

“Fuck!” Teddy hissed, the feeling of her coming sending him over the edge once more. He came, panting as he thrust up into her.

Ron gripped his cock, moving Teddy’s hand out of the way so he could pleasure himself. Within moments, he came as well, his come seeping from his cock onto the bedspread. 

“Shit,” Teddy hissed as Hermione moved off of his cock. He closed his eyes, utterly spent.

“That was so good,” Hermione purred, looking at both of the wizards with a pleased expression. “Teddy, you’ve impressed me.”

He grinned cheekily at her. “Told you I could help.”

“Don’t get cocky,” she chided him. 

“Can we do it again?” Teddy asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

“I think that could be arranged,” Ron said, looking at Hermione, who nodded in agreement.

“Brilliant,” Teddy murmured. “I’m just gonna close my eyes and rest for a moment.” Sure enough, within moments, Teddy was fast asleep.

Hermione brushed some sweaty hair from his face. “Love you, Ron.”

Leaning over, Ron kissed Hermione tenderly. “Love you more.”

“Impossible,” she teased, grinning. Looking down at Teddy’s sleeping body, she nodded. “We should keep him.”

“I think I could be convinced,” Ron said.

“Shall I convince you in the shower right now?” Hermione asked, getting up off the bed.

“That’s a bloody brilliant idea, love.”

“We’ll let him sleep for a while,” Hermione said, looking at Teddy once more. “After we shower, I’ll make some food… And then hopefully, he’ll be up for more.”

“Oh, I think he will be,” Ron said, grinning, his blue eyes twinkling.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2019 HP Next Gen Fest.


End file.
